Dangerous Situations
by oONoNameOo
Summary: Haruno Sakura, a strong determinded woman who left her work at the hostpital to find and catch the culprit who destroyed everyone's life. On her journey, she met one of the most dangerous criminals that kill people without mercy. "I'll stop you," Sakura coughed out blood. "You'll fall before I die!" Pein chuckled darkly. "Don't understimate me, woman. I always get what I want..."
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! This is my first fanfic...and I'm not that fluent in english. If there are mistakes then please ignore it.

 _R &R!_

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

 **~Dangerous Situations~**

 _"Y-you want me to do what?" Sakura's jaw dropped as she stared at the blond-haired woman in shock._

 _Right now, she was standing frozen in the middle of Tsunade's office not beliving what the woman had just said to her a few minutes ago._

 _"You've heard me, Sakura," Tsunade closed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I want you to help the Uchiha Police Center with their problems. They need help more than we do. You're the only one I know who can bring an end to this neverending blood bath."_

 _"B-but, Tsunade-sama! I'm needed here!" protested Sakura, not happy that she was going to leave her comfortable work. There is a high chance that she's going to meet_ him _. Thinking abot_ him _made her blood boil in anger._

 _"Sakura..." growled Tsunade. "Did you notice that more and more heavily injured patients were send here like a flood of water? We must stop this!"_

 _"That's one of the reason why I must stay here," stated Sakura angrily, clenching her fists._

 _"No, the_ Uchiha's _do their best to stop this none stop nightmare! Even with the help of other Police Forces, they need more than that," Tsunade sighed. It was a risk but what other choice does she have? It was eighter for everyone's sake or give up and let every single person die. She'll hate herself if she let anyone die so easily._

 _"..." Sakura gritted her teeth, knowing that what Tsunade said was right. If they don't caught the culprit, they'll be doomed._

 _"I'll have to lend a hand too. Don't think that I'm going to finish some paperworks and watch everybody suffer while you're gone,"_

 _Sakura hung her head, her eyes hidden behind her bangs as she thought about it over and over again. If she doesn't help, more people will die but if she help there might be hope in the future for the innocent ones._

 _It was dangerous, she might die!_

 _Frowning slightly, the pinkett closed her eyes and heard the screams outside the office._

 _'Naruto-kun, why aren't you here when I need you the most?' Sakura thought, trying to ignore the painful screams._

 _ **'The fuck?! We're here to help others not asking someone who's already dead to help us!'**_ _yelled inner, eyes glowing red in rage._

 _'D-don't say that inner...'_

 _ **'Move on! Naruto died as a HERO! We're standing here like idiots and worry about being killed instead of stopping the killer from killing others!'**_

 _'I'm not like him!'_

 _ **'You're right!'**_ _sneered inner._ _ **'We're nothing compare to a hero!'**_

 _'I'm like Tsunade-sama, I'm saving people who gets heavily injured,'_

 _ **'...idiot...'**_

 _'Eh?'_

 _ **'Saving people won't stop the culprit if he's still walking freely! Naruto would have ignored his health to punish the one who hurt his family!'**_

 _'Naruto...'_

 _Sakura didn't notice the tears streaming down her cheek as someone shook her out of her thought. Snapping her eyes open, Sakura stared at the woman with determinded eyes._

 _"I've made a decision! I'm going to help them the best I can!"_

 _Tsunade looked surprised before smiling at the pinkett. "Tomorrow, 6 p.m at the Uchiha Police Center. Bring some antidotes and medicine with you. Knowing from Fugaku, there are more than one culprit and the one they're dealing at the moment use poison."_

 _"More than one culprit?" groaned Sakura._

 _"Yes, now get ready and prepare yourself..." Tsunade pulled the pinkett into a hug. "Make sure you come back alive after you've caught every sinlge culprit, got it?!"_

 _"Got it!"_

Even thought Konoha City is in a worse situation at the moment, the sun smiled at them as if telling everyone that after the fight against the group of criminals there will be a happy end.

 _'Happy end, my ass,'_ Sakura thought, rolling her eyes and looked down at her wrist clock.

6 p.m...

"This is it," Sakura gulped, starind up at the building infront of her. "No turning back now, Sakura! You can do it, show them what you've got!"

She tightened her grip on her bag and made her way towards the building.

Walking inside, Sakura could already feel the stares on her skin as she kept walking with her head down. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone's hard chest.

"Ugh," Sakura stumbled backwards and rubbed her head. "I'm so sorry, sir."

"Hn, just watch out where you are going next time... Sakura," replied the person emotionless and walked away from her.

Her eyes widened in shock as she heard the familiar voice of the person she tried to avoid at all cost. Whipping her head to the side, Sakura froze seeing the raven hair and the cold aura around him. _He_ is here...

 _'Sasuke...'_

"Hey, Sasuke! Uncle ordered me to help you!"

"Whatever, Shisui, just don't drag me down,"

"Tch, don't me so selfish!"

"Hn,"

 _'He's still the same,_ ' Sakura thought, watching him walk away. _'What am I thinking? Something really big must happen in his life that he finally decided to crack up a bit...and knowing Sasuke for so long that's not going to happen soon.'_

The pinkett felt someone's hand on her shoulder and looked up at the owner of the hand. Another familiar male with raven-black hair and black eyes stood infront of her but his face was different.

It was way to calm for Sasuke's liking.

"You know, Sakura, you can continue to stare at me after the meeting," an amused smirk crept up his lips, seeing the blush on the pinkett's pale cheeks.

"Itachi!" Sakura's eyes sparkled in happiness and tackled the older person into a hug.

Itachi chuckled before wrapping his arms around the petite figure. They stayed in that position for a while till Itachi decided to break the hug.

"Well, follow me. Father is already waiting for you," Itachi took her hand and lead her into the direction were Sasuke went into.

After a few minuets, Itachi stopped infront of a metall door, knocked three times and waited for a reply from inside for him to enter before opening the door to let Sakura walk in first.

Sakura smiled at him and entered the office of the owner of the Uchiha Police Center.

"Good evening, Uchiha-sama," Sakura did a deep bow before taking a seat at the table in the middle of the room. Itachi took the seat to her right.

"Hmph, I'm not happy about the choice that Tsunade did," Fugaku stared at her confused face. "I prefer males to do this work. _Females_ should let this work to us but Tsunade thought other wise, huh? Pathetic."

Sakura's face was black and distant on the outside while she was screaming inside.

 _ **'CHA! How dare he?! I'm going to kick his ass after we caught the culprit!'**_ Inner shouted.

 _'Tsk! He's understimating me! I'll show him what happens when people understimate me!'_

"I don't think that Tsunade-sama did a wrong choice, Fugaku-sama," said Sakura calmly. "I'm a doctor like Tsunade-sama and can take care of myself if I get injured during this work. Tsunade-sama spoke about the cultprit using poison, I know what I'm going to do."

"Then it's not my problem if you die?" asked Fugaku and raised an eyebrow.

Itachi clenched his fists.

Has his father no respect? He was about to open his mouth to speak as Sakura grabbed his clenched fist to calm him down. Itachi immediately relaxed under her touch.

"If I die then it's not your fault, sir," nodded Sakura. "But you should more take care of your mens. I mean, who will take care of them when no one knows how to heal themself if they got poisoned?"

"What's that suppose to mean, _girl_?" hissed Fugaku. "Are you assuming that we are hopeless without you?!"

"No, no, I don't think that you would be needing me at all. Your _strong_ mens can protect themself, right? And I don't plan on giving medical attention if someone gets hurt. I'm only here to help you people _catch_ the culprit. Tsunade-sama _hadn't_ mentioned about healing anyone..."

"Girl, you shouldn't talk to me like that," growled Fugaku.

"You're right, should we talk about business now?" Sakura gave him a smile and her smile widened as she saw the annoyed look on his face.

"Fine with me," Fugaku cleared his troat. "The one we're dealing right now is known by the name of Hiruko. We saw him near the abandoned parking plot with two other peoples-"

"You _saw_ him?" asked Sakura, surprised.

"No, Sakura, we don't know what he looks like," replied Itachi. "We notice that he always wore his usuall red mask, black coat with a red scorpion on the back. He doesn't wear anything else."

"What about-"

"We got his name from his grandmother Chiyo, but we doubt that she said the truth. We came to visit her again only to find out that he killed her and erased all personal things that could lead us to him," added Itachi.

"I see..." Sakura sighed.

Fugaku closed his eyes. "Maybe he'll be at the parking plot tonight and we'll try harder this time to catch him. However, I don't want anybody to do things alone, is that clear?" He looked directly at the pinkett.

"You should discuss this with Tsunade-sama, sir," huffed Sakura. "I'm only here to catch the culprit with or without the help of one of your mens. If you do interfere with my work here then I am allowed to leave this work behind."

"Tch, whatever you say, girl. Hiruko always appears at 10 p.m... exact on time, don't be late or we won't get this chance," Fugaku stood up. "Prepare yourself until then, you're all dismissed."

Everyone left except for Sakura, Fugaku narrowed his and stared at her.

"What do you want?"

"You're hiding something from me," Sakura frowned. "I won't leave till you tell me what it is that I need to know."

"There's nothing _you_ need to know!" Fugaku snapped and demanded her to leave.

Sakura left the office and notice Itachi talking to... Sasuke. Ignoring both of them, she walked pass them towards the black waist-length haired woman. The woman saw her coming and gave her a warm smile.

"Sakura! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you too, Mikoto-sama," smiled Sakura. "Do you mind showing me where my office is?"

"Of course not! This way, hun!" Mikoto walked up stairs and took a silver key out before opening the door to her left. Sakura walked in, placed her bag on the floor and looked around.

There was one single desk at the end of the room with a laptop on in, a coffee table between two black couches, two book shelves and a balcony. Sakura whistlet quietly as she opened the doors of the balcony.

Mebuki giggled at the awed face of Sakura and closed the door leaving the pinkett alone.

The sun starts to set, she stared at the worry written on almost everyone's face.

 _'Worry is not the only emotion that goes through everyone's head,_ ' Sakura sighed tiredly. _'This is really stressful! How the hell do I even help?'_

 _! Knock ! Knock ! Knock !_

"Come in!" shouted Sakura, walking back inside after closing the doors of the balcony.

"I brought you coffee," Itachi placed a cub on her desk before taking a sip of his own.

Sakura smiled. "That's really kind of you, Itachi. Thanks,"

"Hm, what will you do when you see him?"

"No idea..." groaned Sakura and let herself slummber down the black chair. "I'm not that fast to catch him but I'll think of something."

"Then you should start to think now," Itachi looked down at his wrist clock. "You've only three hours left till we leave."

The pinkett groaned loudly and laid her head on the desk. "Don't mention it!"

o~O~o

It was a cold and a silent night.

The sun was now replaced with the moon who doesn't give much light as the sun. No people were outside except for the brave police members that hid near the parking plot waiting for a ceitain person to show up.

One of them was the pinkett.

She wore a black hat to hide her bright pink hair and a black mask that cover the lower half of her face. Her clothes were also black, the only thing that pokes out of the darkness are her sparkling emerald green eyes.

Different antidots and medicine were hidden inside her clothes, she also hid knifes in both sides of her boots.

Then it was time, the clock strikes 10 o'clock and a black coated man with a dark red mask walked into the abandoned parking plot. Two other people stepped out of the darkness and approached him.

 _"Hey, Cherry..."_

"What is it, weasel?" whispered Sakura into the little walky-talky that was conected to her left ear.

 _"I hid my motorcylce behind the café to your right. When he tries to escape, you must follow him. I can't do that since I'm at the oposite direction were you are hiding right now."_

"Got it, weasel!"

 _"Oh, and Sakura?"_

"Yes?"

 _"...be careful,"_

A smirk crept up her lips. "You know me."

 _"I tried at least,"_ she heard a chuckle from the walky-talky before it turned silent. Emerald eyes focused back on the victim, not letting every movement escape her sharp determinded eyes.

The masked man pulled something out and handed it towards the two males before starting to run away. Sasuke jumped out of his hiding place and ran after the masked man with a gun in his hand. "Don't let the other two escape!" yelled Sasuke. "I'll take him down!"

Itachi and the others surrounded the two, aiming their guns at them. "Don't move or it will be painful," growled Itachi, glaring at them.

Jumping down of the one story store where the pinkett was hiding, Sakura ignored the wave of pain that shoot through her feets and rushed at the back of the café where Itachi's motorcycle stood.

"Good thing that I know how handle this monster," grinned Sakura, wearing the helmet on before driving off.

Her eyes caught two running figures, Sakura speed up and drove pass Sasuke nearing the other running figure.

He turned his head around, seeing her through the small eye holes of his mask and ran towards a dark alley. Sakura made a sharp turn, disappearing into the darkness with Sasuke trailing behind.

"Hadn't I told you that I'll take him?!" Sasuke glared at the driving person.

He watched as the person turn its head to the side and catched the clear emerald eyes that looked back at him for a moment before speeding up again.

 _'Sakura?!'_

Sasuke stopped and turned his walky-talky on.

"What the fuck are you doing, Sakura?!" shouted Sasuke angrily.

 _"Ow! I'm not deaf you know! And what does it look like?!"_

"Get back here! It's too dangerous for you!"

 _"Dangerous? I'm spending most of my times with poison at the hostpital this past few months! And poison is not dangerous?!"_

"Shut up and do what I say!" Sasuke clenched his fists.

 _"I'm too far away for me to return! I'll get him! Don't worry about me and get the other two!"_

"Sakura! Listen to me, damn it!"

 _"...Why should I?..."_

"Stop acting like you know things better than me! Turn around! You don't know what you are doing!"

 _"..."_

"Sakura-"

" _Shut it, Sasuke! I know what I'm doing! Fuck you! Like I would listen to someone like you! And yes, I know things better than you! Look at me with open eyes this time! I'm not the little Sakura you used to know!"_

"Listen-"

 _"Gah! I've enough of you! You're wasting my time! I'll be back in a few day with the culprit next to me! You'll see that I don't need your help!"_

 _Beep-_

"Sakura? Shit! Don't tell me she turned her walky-talky off!" Sasuke cursed under his breath and ran back to the others. "Stupid, Sakura..."

...

...

...

...

...

A sneeze escape the pinkett as she picked her speed up again. "That Sasgay probably still talks about me." muttered Sakura and watched the still running person infront of her. He keeps running and running.

 _'What's with this guy?! Won't he get tired soon?!'_

She notice something shining at the corner of her eyes.

A silver knife came flying towards her and would have hit her face if she hadn't duck on time. Another person joined the red masked person. He also wore a mask but it was yellow instead of red.

They both ran towards the forest behind the playground Sakura knew.

The pinkett smiled, knowing now where they were going and turned into another direction.

Sakura often played in the forest with her best friend.

There were three secret places she hid with Ino when they got in trouble in the past. One under the river that leads into an underwater cave, the other one up at the old trees and the last secret place was where ...

"The wooden house stood with a dungeon down the basement that leads out of the city," smirked Sakura, hoping down of the motorcycle and toke the helmet off. "No one knew about the dungeon, not even Ino."

After fifteen minutes of walking, Sakura arrived infront of the old wooden house.

Light noises caught her attention making the pinkett automaticaly walk towards the doorless house like its calling her to come closer. The light of the moon was not enough to let the pinkett see what's inside.

The house was dark... she couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, two arms came out of the darkness and grabbed her shoulders pulling her inside.

Sakura snapped out of her thought and scratched the person's arms with her sharp nails making it bleed then took the chance to escape. A scream escape her as the person pulled a knife out and stabbed her shoulder.

Tears filled her eyes but she ignored the pain and took the knife out of her left shoulder then trew it at the person behind her.

Her shoulder now bleeding, Sakura ran away from the house hoping to lose him. Luck was not one her side as she started to hear more that two pairs of footsteps following her.

 _'Crap! Crap! Craaap! What should I do?!'_

 _ **'We are near the old tree! Climb up and hide!'**_

 _'Right!'_

Sakura picked her speed to run faster and ran towards the familiar trees infront of her before jumping up as high as she could so she doesn't need to waste some time as she quickly climb up.

Satisfied with the high, Sakura leaned against the tree and held her breath seeing two different people with different colored masks.

"Where the fuck is the bitch?!"

"We lost her so let's not wast our time and get back. Leader-sama won't be happy if we're later,"

"Fuck off, stitched face! I can smell her blood! She must be near!"

"Don't mind her! Come now!"

"Argh! Let me the fuck go, bastard!"

Sakura heard their voices getting quiet and coughed a few times to calm her breath. She then pulled a bandage out of her black jacked, took her jacket including the black t-shirt underneat off and fixed her new wound she received for the stupid action she did before it got infected.

 _ **'Stupid, careless and recklessness,'**_ added inner.

 _'Yeah, yeah,'_

Hissing in pain, Sakura took a little bottle with pills inside out of her jeans pocket and pulled the cap open.

She then took one painkiller and swallowed it without water. The pill numbed her pain, making her sigh in relife as she turned her walky-talky on.

 _"SAKURA!"_

Sakura winced in pain. "Don't shout, weasel! I don't want my ears to bleed too!"

 _"You got hurt?! What happened?! Are you alright?! W-"_

"Calm down, weasel! Yes I got hurt, someone stabbed me on the shoulder but I already wrapped it with the bandage I brought with me. I followed the red masked man till another person with a yellow mask joined the party after throwing a silver knife at my head. To answer your last question... Ummm, I guess I'm alright. I'm only a little exhausted after the hole run and chase game," chuckled Sakura.

 _"This is not funny, Haruno!"_

 _"My dear! Come back home!"_

Sakura's eyes widened. "F-fugaku-sama?! Mikoto-sama?!"

 _"That's right! I demand you to come back and rest! We'll catch them another time!"_

"I can't do that, Fugaku-sama,"

 _"AND WHY NOT?!"_

"I sprained my ankle," lied Sakura. "I can't get back yet."

 _"Don't worry, I'll pick you up! Where are you?"_

"Uh... I don't know. It's too dark to see anything, Itachi," Sakura bit her bottom lip.

She hated it to lie at the people she cares a lot but she'll hate herself more when her precious people gets hurt because of her. She promised herself not to ask for help if it's not _necessary_.

"Don't worry about me, I'll get back soon!"

 _"Promise us to come back when your stamia returns, dear! Tsunade called us and she's also worried_ sick!"

"..."

 _"Sakura?"_

"I'm sorry, Mikoto-sama," Sakura smiled a sad smile. "I can't promise you that but I can promise to come back with the culprit next to me-"

 _"Damn it, Sakura! Come back so I can- Just come back,"_ the voice from Sasuke interupted her.

"I've already made my choice, Sasuke," hissed Sakura.

 _"I don't care! Come back!"_

"NO!"

 _"SAKURA!"_

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," a few tears slipped out of her eyes. "I... want to be... useful. No one nor you can stop me. Nothing can change my mind. I'll leave now..." She was about to turn her walky-talky off as Sasuke said something shocking to her.

 _"I understand, I'm sorry. Please come back alive Sakura-chan,"_

 _Beep-_

 _'S-sakura-chan,'_

More tears streamed down her cheek as she slowly fell asleep.

 _'H-he only calls me Sakura-chan when he's worried... But it's useless to worry about me now, Sasuke. I've changed a lot.'_

Her emerald eyes closed.

"I'll put an end to this... like how you put an end to the haters who wanted you dead...

... _Naruto-kun_..."

The sun slowly rises up, signaling all sleeping creatures to wake up and enjoy another wonderful day that had finally arrived.

A groan escape the pinkett as she rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes. She realized that she was still sitting on the thick tree branch and climbed her way back down to the earth. Her feet met the dirty ground making her stumble a bit.

"Not good to sleep in a sitting position," Sakura stretched till she heard a crack and let out a sigh feeling her muscles relax.

Looking around, Sakura saw two paths that leads towards different directions. She looked to her right, knowing that this path leads back to the city and to people who will be angry at her. Not only angry but also disappointed.

The path on her left leads back to the wooden house.

 _'Inner, what should I do?'_ Sakura asked her inner self for help.

 _ **'Hmm, Haruno Sakura have only one choice to do!**_

 _ **Pros; No one is there, she'll find some useful things she left there in her childhood, she'll find the culprit and bring him or her back to the Police Center, she'll be finally be seen as useful, people will also see her as a hero like Naruto since she saved them!**_

 _ **Cons; She might be kidnapped, tortured and will be used against the police. She'll be killed, others will die too while the feeling of guilt and disappointement won't leave her when she arrived in heave. She still ended up useless. Even when she manage to live, she is forced to serve the culprit and obey, or worse, she'll have to kill people too. Everyone was couting on her and in the end she failed...**_

 _ **What will she choose?'**_

"Oh man, there are more cons than pros," groaned Sakura. "What choice do I have?"

Suddenly, the face of a spiked blond-haired man with a wide grin popped in her head. Sakura blinked, then turned towards the direction of the wooden house. She hoped that she could at least find some informations before she die.

It didn't took ten minutes as she arrived at the house she once loved to hide.

Hearing no noise coming from the house, Sakura went in and looked around seeing no masked mens inside. The pinkett sighed in relife and walked towards the old dusty closet next to the window.

Opening the closet, she smiled happily and took the five black cloth covered knifes out.

"Wow, and here I thought that they'll get rusty after the years," Sakura's eyes sparkled as she saw the clean silver metall and lifted it up at the sunlight.

She placed them on the table and notice a familiar black bag on top of the closet.

Using a chair to climb up, Sakura took the bag and coughed as she patted the dust off of it. The bag was not too big but was also not too small. She then packed the five knifes inside and turned back to the closet.

"I know there's somewhere- Aha!" Sakura cried like she had won a free ticket to the hot springs. "Good that I still know how to use this!"

Sakura picked up the medium-sized sword and hung it onto the belt around her hips before taking the bag and sprinted down to the basement. Opening the door, Sakura walked down stairs noticing the light of the sun slowly fading and leaving the pinkett in darkness.

Sakura was already used to the darkness and know where she was going but something on the ground made her trip.

"Ow~ I completely forgot about the broken lamp on the ground- Wait! Broken lamp? Then the switch must be near-"

Bright light suddenly lit the room up, letting Sakura know where she was. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she saw the red liquid around the room.

"I-is that blood?!" Sakura took a few steps to the clean side of the room. "Disgusting! It's like I'm in a-"

 _! Squeech !_

"I k-know t-that I stepped o-on something a-and I'm s-stupid enough to l-look down..." Sakura looked down and paled. She suddenly felt dizzy as she stared at the bloody face under her feet.

Sweat dripped down her forehead, Sakura gulped and ignored the blood around her before she made her way towards the dark hallway at the end of the room. It was cold and quiet making the pinkett bit her lips as she resist to scream in fear.

 _ **'Yo! Having fun?'**_

 _'Inner! Where the hell have you been?!'_

 _ **'Hehehe! Well, I was... sleeping,'**_

 _'Really?'_

 _ **'Y-yeah,'**_

 _'Alright, quit the crap! What had you done?!'_

 _ **'I somehow manage to get out your head while you were asleep and guess who's head I was in for a few moments!'**_

 _'What? That's awesome! Tell me already,'_

 _ **'Listen! I was in**_ **Hiruko's** _**head!'**_

 _'...'_

 _ **'Can you belive it?! Oh! And Hiruko is not his real name, it's Akasuna no Sasori! His partner, the guy with the yellow mask, is known as Deidara! You know the blond-haired guy with the clay arts, right? He is a criminal! Oh. My. God! It all makes now sense. Deidara was once interviewed a few days ago and told the reporter that he was really busy with some things but now we know what he really meant by that!'**_

 _'You're not kidding are you?'_

 _ **'Of course not!'**_

 _'Then we are in deep shit now...'_

 _ **'Yeah, that Deidara guy walks in and out of the city like he is normal! We must stop him!'**_

 _'Great idea! Do you also know how we do that?'_

 _ **'Ummm... huh?'**_

 _'I thought so,'_

A sigh escape her, Sakura then saw light at the end of the hallway. She didn't hesitate and ran towards the light that leads out of Konoha City. The scent of a different forest filled her nose rills.

Her emerald eyes looked around the area slowly remembering where she was.

"Moonlight Village... if I remembered corectly then Tsuki City is near," muttered Sakura to herself then made her way towards the village.

 _ **'Ahem! Don't you want to pack your black jacket, mask and hat inside your bag or do you want to attract attention from the villagers? Maybe Sasori and Deidara are there. I sugesst to hide your sword too,'**_

"You're right, can't blow my cover off yet," Sakura took her jacket, mask, hat and sword off and put it inside the bag.

She also decided to pack the antidots and medicine in the bag. The weight of the bag was now heavier than before but Sakura manage to carry it on her back.

Ten minutes after walking through the forest, she arrived at the village she once visited with her parents. She looked around the same old wooden buildings around her.

"Nothing changed at all," Sakura then stared at the villagers who were helping each other. "And the villagers hadn't changed too... they're still too kind, that's good but their kindness is also their weakness."

 _Crash!_

"Ahhhh! I'm so sorry, sir! Please forgive me- Ah!"

"Do you really thing that I'll accept your pathetic apologize?! That wrist clock was expensive!"

"P-please, forgive me- Kyaaa! Let go! Let go! Let gooo!"

Sakura turned her head to the side and saw a fat man grabbing a little girl's brown hair. The little girl cried and tried to get away from the man.

"Like I said, too kind to fight back," Sakura gritted her teeth and walked towards the little girl and the man.

The man notice her approaching them and grabbed the little girl's wrist with his left hand letting her hair he was holding in his right hand fall. The brown-haired girl sobbed quietly sending the pinkett pleading glazes.

"You want something?" He sneered at her.

The people around them stopped what they were doing and started to crowd around the three.

"I indeed want something," replied Sakura emotionless. "I want you to let her go so I can kick your sorry ass!"

She heard shocked gasps around her making her roll her eyes.

The man was also shocked at her not noticing that he let the girl's wrist go. Not feeling his fand around her wrist anymore, the little girl ran towards the pinkett and hugged her leg while trembling in fear.

Sakura knelt down and patted her head before telling her to stay behing her.

"Don't worry, I'll make him accept your apologize," grinned Sakura.

"I heard that! Who do you think you are?! Don't you know who I am?!" shouted the man, pissed off.

"To be honest, I really don't know who you are nor am I interested to know who you are," Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance and stepped forward.

"You bitch! I'm Fujiware Ryuga! The owner of the Fujiwara Company! I'm here to meet some business people but since they are not here I've wasted my time on some stupid peoples! You would also be pissed off when some little stupid poor brat break something expensive frrom you! I want an apologize from you and the little brat-"

"Oh, really? That's _wonderful_... are you finished?" Sakura faked a yawn.

"W-what?! I want an apologize-"

"First, I don't care that you are some fat rich man. Second, I'm not you so don't think that I'll be pissed of because of an accident. Third, I'm not going to apologize nor does the little girl. But _you_... you'll apologize to her since you use violence instead of wise words. And you'll pay for that mistake..."

Ryuga clenched his fists and ran towards her. "You whore! YOU'LL PAY!" He threw his hand back then aimed it at the pinkett's face.

The pinkett grabbed his fist, not taking her blank eyes off of him.

"L-let go!" yelled Ryuga.

"Tell me one good reason why I should listen to you?" Sakura leaned closerr to him. "You hadn't listened to the girl as she told you to let her go."

"I'M FUJIWARA RYUGA!"

A dry chuckle escape her. "That not a good reason!"

Pulling his hands towards her, Sakura kicked him before punching him hard in his face. He screamed in pain and stumbled backwards landing on his butt. His eyes widened in terror seeing the pinkett walking towards him while cracking her knuckles.

"G-get away from me!"

"You're really bad at memorizing things, huh? Then I'll knock you some memories that you will never forget," growled Sakura darkly.

"I'll apologize! H-hey, little girl! I'm sorry! I'm really so so sorry for hurting you! Please forgive me! D-do you want some money? Tell me how much you want and I'll give it to you! Just tell the pink-haired girl not to hurt me- Argh! Stop it! I already apologized!"

"You did but I'm now in the mood to kill someone,"

"WHAT?!"

"Eh? You're not only bad at memorizing things but you're also bad at hearing? Bad for you-"

"S-stop it!" cried the little girl. "P-please don't hurt him! I-i forgive him s-so please!"

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura looked at the girl then back at the man then back at the girl who was now starting to cry again. Sakura sighed in defeat and let the man go. Ryuga stood up and ran away from her.

"There goes my fun... Oh well, never mind. What you're name?" asked Sakura, walking back to the girl before taking the bandage out of her bag and wrapped it around the girl's wrist.

"M-my name is Tsubaki Kimiko b-but you can call me K-kimi," stuttered Kimiko and bowed. "T-thank you for h-helping me, onee-san."

"You're welcome, I'm Haruno Sakura by the way," smiled Sakura, ruffling her brown hair.

"I-is there a way t-to pay you back?"

"I don't need anything,"

"B-but I want to d-do s-something for you!"

Sakura sighed tiredly. "Maybe there is something you can do for me."

"W-what should I do for you, onee-san?"

"Don't let anyone hurt you because you accidentaly broke something, got it? Fight if you're in danger or if you want to help someone who needs help. Like how I faught to help you," said Sakura and started to walk away from the little girl and away from the crowd of surprised people.

"F-fight back? Violence is not good," muttered Kimiko quietly but Sakura heard her clearly.

Kimiko noticed that the pinkett stopped walking and turned her head to look in her eyes.

"Fight for the ones you care and love, fight for the people who'll be your friends in the future, fight for the ones who doesn't have the strength to fight back. Do anything to protect your precious people, your home... _your family_. Don't you ever forget that and don't worry, we'll meet agin...Kimiko-chan." With that said, Sakura continue to walk away leaving a stunned little girl behind.

Tears started to stream down her cheek as she watched the pink-haired woman walkng away. Her tears were not sad tears, they were tears of happiness this time.

"My dear! Kimiko, you alright?!"

 _'Ai-baa...'_

"Kimi-chan! What happened?! You were suppose to meet us at the playground today! Did you forgot that I'll be teaching you how to make flower crowns?"

 _'Hana-chan...'_

"Stupid Kimiko! If you don't want to play then tell us before you leave!"

 _'Mitsuru-kun...'_

"Kimiko, dear, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" asked her grandmother in concern.

 _"Fight for the ones you care and love,"_

Kimiko gave her grandmother a big hug and hugged her two friends too. "I'm fine, obaa-san, I'm just really happy! I meet someone but she left already. She's really cool and is now my friend!"

 _"Fight for the people who'll be your friends in the future,"_

"Oh yeah?" Hana smiled. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Haruno Sakura!" giggled Kimiko. "She'll come back again! And then I'll introduce you guys to her!"

 _"We'll meet again... Kimiko-chan."_

Ai smiled, pulling the three childrend into hug. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Un! Me too!"

"Tch, if she's really cool like you said then I want to be friends with her too,"

Kimiko nodded and looked up at the clear blue sky.

 _'Thank you, Sakura-nee!'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim: Why ask if you already know the answer?

 _R &R_

* * *

 ** _'I'm bored...'_**

 _'...'_

 _ **'Hey, what should we do now?'**_

 _'...'_

 _ **'We finally found a hotel... what now?'**_

 _'...'_

 _ **'Hello? It's kinda weird talking to myself you know!'**_

 _'I'm thinking of something, be quiet for a while, kay?'_

 _ **'Hmph! Whatever you say,'**_

"That's how it works here, hm?" Sakura stared blankly out of the window.

Drunk people walked through the darkened streets of Tsuki City completely ignoring the danger near them. Some people laid asleep, knocked out or _dead_ on the ground, some people make out not feeling emberrassed that they were in public while some kill others with knifes, guns or other weapons.

It was nothing like Konoha City; respectful peoples and wonderful sights... but Tsuki City is far from that.

She shook her head and headed to the closet of her room. Opening her black bag, she took a knife out and walked towards the bed before starting to cut the dark red blanket into pieces.

"Ouch!" hissed Sakura, taking a needle out before stitching the pieces together till she was holding a short (but not too short) dress in her hands.

Her black clothes were now replaced by the red dress, she kept the black jacket and the boots on then grabbed the black hand bad she found on her way towards the hotel and walked out of the room.

Sakura locked the door, hid the key inside her bra then made her way out of the hotel hoping to find an idiot who was willing to do anything for her.

 _ **'Why not hid it somewhere else? Boots for example?'**_

 _'When I got kidnapped, how will I get my bag back?'_

 _ **'Point taken,'**_

Then she felt it, a hand sneaked around her waist.

"Hello, cutie," he breathed into her ear.

She smelled the alcohol on him.

A playful smirk grace her lips as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She kissed his neck receiving a pleased grunt from him. He pushed her to the nearest building staring at her with lustful eyes.

"Not so fast, love, I planned on having a _perfect_ night." Sakura purred and gently pushed him away.

"I'll give it to you," he growled and groped her ass.

"Oh my," Sakura faked a moan. "You're misunderstanding, I want to visit the famous ' _Sound of Screams'_ first... a-after I got my fun we'll come b-back here and do whatever you want. Are w-we having a deal?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her in the eyes. "We're having the deal, babe..." with a kiss, he sealed the deal then grabbed her hand leading her towards his motorcycle.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him and thought about what she will do once she got there. She heard earlier that criminals often hang out there to have some _fun_. This was her chance to get informations about Sasori, Deidara and maybe the other criminals.

She'll not leave till she heard or got something new...

 _ **'Trying to get informations by acting as a slut?'**_

 _'Have you got a better plan?'_

 _ **'Well, yeah, already thought of working for people?'**_

 _'Too troublesome, this is the easy way,'_

 ** _'More like, someone-will-_** ** _kidnapp-and-_** ** _raped-you way,'_**

 _'...Thanks for those kind words. That really helps me a lot,'_

 _ **'You're welcome!'**_ Inner grinned.

"Here we are, babe," he stopped the machine, parked on the oposite street of the building and helped the pinkett get down of it.

The pinkett muttered a thanks and looked up at the huge building infront of her. She heard the loud music and could smell the scent of sex in the air. The word 'Sound of Screams' shone in blue neon lights.

 _'This is the place,'_

 _ **'Ugh! A house full of freaks!'**_

 _'Stay out of my way, inner. I don't want to mess this up,'_

A hand grabbed her wrist stopping her from going inside.

"I still don't know your name love..."

"I'm Sakura, love, mind telling me your name too?" Sakura leaned her head on his chest.

"The name's Takada Takeshi," Takeshi smirked, slapping her ass one last time before letting her wrist go. "I'll wait here for you so make it quick or you'll be punished."

Sakura urge to roll her eyes as she went in. The sight of half naked femals dancing around a pole and males eyeing them like hungry beasts made her want to puke. Something like this isn't really her thing but she had to do this.

Looking around, the pinkett saw someone that caught her attention and froze in shock.

"N-no way! What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

Like hearing her through the loud music, he whipped his head towards her direction to see her staring at him with shocked emerald eyes. His own eyes widened as he saw her in a place where he thought he wouldn't see her.

"S-sakura?" he pushed the woman off of him who pouted and walked away.

"You are a really dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, _dirty_... dog bo- _man_ ,"

 _ **'Don't blow you act, outer,'** remembered inner._

 _'Thanks, I nearly forgot about it,'_

"W-what are you d-doing h-here, Sakura?"

Sakura chuckled seducing, crossing her arms and sat next to him. "I could ask you the same thing... what are you doing, _Kiba-kun_?"

The last time she saw him was at the hostpital after the accident four years ago. She remembered the tears of sorrow that fell down his cheek after hearing the death of his beloved wife... Hinata.

Kiba was always there comforting the shy woman of the lost of her husband Uzumaki Naruto. Love blossomed between them, they marrried and spend all their times together if it weren't for the culprit who set their house on fire and killed her.

They might saved him but her death really changed him a lot.

Life is not fair, Hinata was _her_ best friend like sister so why? Why must she die?

"I asked you first," Kiba mummbled, avoiding to look into her eyes. "You know that it's dangerous here yet you-"

"I'm here to find the one who," Sakura moved close to his ear. "Use poison... Does the name Akasuna no Sasori ring any bells?" She felt him froze next to her so she guess that he knew him.

"Revenge?" Kiba looked at her.

"Justice, Kiba,"

"You'll die,"

"I'll try,"

"You don't stand a chance,"

"Says the one who gave up on everything,"

"I'm nor you are like _him_ ,"

"That's right, I'm not like him,"

"Then why?"

"I changed too... I don't want to be seen as the same little useless girl. I want to protect people."

Kiba scoffed softly. "Why protect? They're going to die sooner or later..."

"Kiba-"

"I'll not help you, end of the story," Kiba stood up and walked towards the back doors of the bar leaving a pissed pinkett behind.

Sakura followed him and planned to knock some sense out of him as he kept ignoring her. He then stopped walking, she narrowed her eyes and cursed under her breath seeing him suddenly run away from her.

 _'That idiot! Why can't he just-'_

 _! Bang !_

A bullet went through the wall next to her.

Her body froze.

"Hmmm, aren't I lucky tonight? Come here, I'll take good care of you,"

Not wasting a second, Sakura side kicked him then started to run after seeing him drop his gun. She already caused attention before but what will happen if she fight in a dangerous territory she doesn't knew?

The man ran after her.

"Come back! I just want to play with you~"

"Play with yourself, bastard!" yelled Sakura over her shoulder,

This is not how it should had ended. What about her plan with not leaving till she got the informations she want?

 _! Bang !_

Her eyes widened, feeling a painful wave of pain shoot through her body. She looked down and saw a black stain on her dress watching it grew bigger. That bastard shoot her! Not fair, that's not really fair...

"Now, I've got you~"

 _ **'Outer, let me out, I'll kill him!'**_

 _'No,'_

 _ **'We're losing blood! TOO MUCH BLOOD!'**_

 _'I've a plan-'_

 _ **'Shut up! Let me OUT!'**_

 _'Sorry, inner, but you've got to trust me...'_

 _ **'SAKURA-'**_

She locked her inner self at the back of her head and fell on her knees coughing out blood. Foot steps approached her, she then felt the cold breeze realizing that he took her jacked off.

Another sound of a gun shoot caught her ears.

 _'I knew it...'_

Then blackness surrouned her.

o~O~o

The first thing she noticed after she got her conscious back was that she was only wearing her black-red matching underwear. Sakura winced, touching the bandage that was nicely wrapped around her stomach. She could tell that she was inside a dark room with nothing but a bed.

 _'See, inner, it was a good thing that I hid the key-'_

 _ **'You made me worried!'**_

 _'Sorry,'_

 _ **'Never do that again. You really freaked the hell out of me,'**_

 _'I'll never do that again. Promise-'_

"You finally woke up, woman?"

She whipped her head towards the dark figure that was leaning against door frame.

Was he the one who kidnapped her?

"You've got a nice body, good that I layed my hands on you first. Be thankful that I saved you,"

There she got her answer.

Letting out a sigh, the pinkett rubbed her hands staring to feel cold. "Please answer my questions...Where am I? Why am I here? What do you want and who are you?" she stared coldly at him.

He just snorted in amusement and approached her before grabbing her arms dragging her to another place. It was dark, the only light that let her see a little was the light of the moon that shone through the small broken windows.

They walked pass a lot of doors making her think that she was inside a huge probably an abandoned building.

Knocking on the door, the man opened the door and pushed her inside before locking it.

"Hey! Let me out!" screamed Sakura angrily.

"Nice ass, whore,"

A loud annoyed groan escape her as she turned around seeing a FAT perverted man. He sat on a chair at the end of the room looking at her hungrily and licked his lips. Shuddering at the sight, Sakura leaned her back against the cold metall door.

There were four black windows on both sides of the room.

 _'Don't tell me this is a play room for them while some watch behind those windows?_ ' Sakura glared at him as he stood up.

"Did it hurt, my angel?"

Sakura sneered, rolling her eyes . "Has anyone ever told you that you are lame, ugly, fat and disgusting?"

"Faisty, huh? I like it rough," He neared her. "I like you."

He grabbed her shoulders, tying to pull the strings off of her bra. Sakura growled and kicked him hard in his balls. Not letting a second pass, the pinkett dug her nails around his neck chocking the air out of him.

"Ugh!" Sakura hissed as he pulled her hair back.

 _ **'Cha! I want to fight too!'**_

Inner took over Sakura's body, smirking evily as she saw him taking a few steps back. Her emerald green eyes shone brightly and her pink hair took one shade darker. In a blink of an eye, Sakura/Inner stood behind him and hit the spezial spot on his neck making him lost consious.

 **"Muahaha! What an idiot!"** laughed Sakura/Inner.

 _'Whaaaaat?'_ Sakura sweat dropped.

 _ **'Heh, you can have your body back!'**_

The pinkett grabbed her head in pain as they switched back and coughed. Then the door behind her opened revealing another fat man with a grin plastered on his face. He stepped in and bowed. "Hello! You're really brave for a young woman. May I know your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" Sakura glared at him and crossed her arms.

He just kept smiling. "She's an expensive one! Do you really want her, sir?"

"Yes, she's perfect," another person with dark brown hair went in and looked at her with amused eyes. "She's so different... I want her."

"You shall have her then!" laughed the fat man then clapped his hands together.

Five mens stormed in, grabbed her arms and lead her towards another room. Sakura looked around and saw that every male was staring at her. She was the only woman in the middle of a group of dangerous males.

How lucky she was!

"How much does she cost?" asked the brown-haired man, sitting down on the coach and pulled the pinkett down on his lap.

She growled, keeping her arms crossed over her chest while ignoring the stares she got.

"Five millions..."

"That much for a woman?"

"Like you said, she's different!"

"Hmmm, should I really buy you, slut?" he stroke her thighs.

Sakura slapped his hands away. "Get your hands off of me you son of a bitch!"

The room got really quiet, she moved to sit next to him instead of his lap. Everyone looked amused by her action and started to whisper to each other. Sakura clenched her fists. Please, someone save her and get her out of this place.

Someone!

Tears started to fall out of her eyes as she looked down not looking at them.

"I'll buy her for fifteen millions..."

 _'Huh?'_ Sakura wiped her tears to look at the person who wants to buy her too.

He had spiked auburn hair, grey rinnged eyes and piercings- Sakura blinked and stared blankly at his familiar pierced face. Then it hit her like lightning, her face paled realicing who she was looking at.

Is she dreaming? He is not really there, right?

She rubbed her eyes to take another look at him.

"..." Sakura held her breath.

 _'Don't talk to him! He's an S-ranked criminal Who murdered people without mercy! S-ranked criminals are very, very, very dangerous! Don't let him know who you are! Just shut up, stay calm and act like he was not there! He's not going to kill you if you don't bother him! Don't-'_

"What's your name, woman?" he stared at her, amused.

"Sakura!" Sakura shrieked and mentaly faceplamed. "M-my name's H-haruno Sakura."

He closed his eyes. "The name's Pein but I think you knew already who I am, right? I wonder how you got the informations about me..."

Gulping down her salvia, Sakura looked to her right not daring to look into her eyes. He's going to kill her after this, he's going to kill her, he's going to kill her, he's going to _kill_ her _after_ he had his fun with her.

"Ahem! You can have her, Pein-sama," the fat man ignored the brown-haired man who glared at him, took the money and pushed the pinkett to him.

Pein grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. Her end is near, she could feel it. No wait, they only stood outside the building and Sakura saw that no one was around the area.

It was cold... and she was still in her underwear.

"Here," Pein took his black coat off and gave it to her. "Now leave Tsuki City. You don't fit in a place like this."

Sakura stared at the coat in her hands then wore it on.

 _Moment of silence..._

"Wait!" Sakura shouted and ran after him before standing infront of him.

"What do you want? Have you lost your mind?" asked Pein coldly.

"No- I- ummm... T-thank you," muttered Sakura. "Don't you want to kill or rape me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course not!"

"Then leave, you're wasting my time," Pein glared at her.

Sakura challenged his glare, not moving away from her spot. "Pein, an S-ranked criminal who used to be a member of a mafia group and now leads a group of S-ranked criminals. You murdered a lot of other criminals and innocent people-"

"Haruno Sakura, twenty-two years old and a famous doctor's apprentice. We both know each other. Yay, now we're friends... _Not_. Look, I've got other things to do than talking to an annoying pink-haired brat,"

"I'm now working for the Uchiha Police Center!" growled Sakura. "Pein, you're coming with me!"

"What are you going to do if I don't? You've got nothing with you,"

"Why hadn't you killed me?"

"I'm not in the mood,"

"You spend a lot of money on me-"

"It wasn't mine,"

"-and you gave me your coat!" Sakura stabbed her finger ot his chest. "You are coming with me if you want it or not! I don't want to work with the Uchiha's anymore! Please come with me!"

Pein raised an eyebrow. "You hate the Uchihas?"

"I didn't said that,"

"You did," a chuckle escape him.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes..."

"Nope,"

"... Yes... you said that you-"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"Nooo!"

"No..."

"Yes! I said it, happy?!" Sakura glared at him who smirked in return.

 _ **'Idiot!'** _Inner laughed.

 _'Huh? Oh, man,'_

Sakura facepalmed. "You tricked me! I'm so stupid,"

"Indeed. Sorry, but I'm not coming," Pein pushed her away. "My own works needs to be done but after that you can find me and lock me behind the barns at the Uchiha Police Center... Wait till I finished my work or find someone else."

He doesn't care if he was being caught?

This work must be important to him that he was willing to come with her when he's finished.

"What do you still need to do?" Sakura asked, walking next to him. "You don't seem to care about your life that much."

"Why are you following me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to help you!"

Pein stopped walking and looked at her. "Are you kidding me? I don't need your help... _Piss. Off. And. Die._ "

"The sooner I caught you the better I can go back to my work at the hostpital," Sakura took his hand, leading him towards the hotel she was staying at. "I'll help you by treating your wounds and all the medical stuff."

He glared at the back of he head but let her drag him towards the hotel. That woman really got some nerves! The first time he saw her, he knew that she was Senju Tsunade's apprentice and planned taking her with him. Since she was willing to do it her self, he doesn't need to force her.

Everything is going perfectly...

Now, he only needs to kill the person who dares to mess his plan and in the end he'll have her head too.

"Here you are, babe,"

Pein snapped out of his thought and looked at the male that blocked their way from going inside the hotel. Narrowing her eyes, he stared at the pinkett noticing the annoyed look plastered on her face.

"Hey, _Pein-kun_ ," Sakura turned her head to him, flushing a little "Could you-"

"Well, I brought you back. See ya," Pein chuckled, taking his hand back and left.

Sakura's eyes twitched as she saw him turn around a corner leaving her alone. There's no way she'll let him go away! She nearly forgot the other male so she chould follow Pein if it wasn't for the hand on her cheek.

"Let's have fun now, Sa-ku-ra," Takeshi licked her neck, letting his hands travel inside her coat. "Oh? You're already-"

"Hands off, buddy. I don't have time for you," growled Sakura, kicking him towards a clique of males with weapons.

Cursing under her breath, she quickly walked into the hotel avoiding the trouble and ran up to her room, changed her clothes, took her bag, gave the owner the key back and ran off where she last saw the auburn-haired person.

"Hey! Where are you, Pei- Mmph!"

"Shut up," Pein took his hand off of her mouth. "He and the gang are not far away."

"Y-you, bastard!" hissed Sakura, shoving him his coat in his face.

"Why, thank you. I was starting to feel cold," he ignored her and walked to the east side of the city

Sakura grumbled angrily and followed him without saying anything. Wearing her black mask on, the pinkett notice him staring at her and gave him a what-are-you-looking-at look.

"Just thinking why you are working for the Uchihas,"

"Criminals means injured people. I'll let you know that I hate criminals who send innocent people to the hostpital,"

"And I'll let you know that I don't care about others or you,"

"Same here!"

Letting out a huff, Sakura gave him one last glare before focusing her attention around them since she will never have a nice conversation with him. He's a criminal for god's sake! He's a liar, cold murderer-

 _ **'Don't forget that he's hot too!'**_

 _'Dafuque? He's our enemy, we can't trust him!'_

 _ **'Correction; he's**_ **your** _ **enemy,'**_

 _'Wanna bet that he'll kill us after his work?'_

 _ **'He won't, you'll fall in love with him and do eveything to protect him,'**_

 _'Tch, like I would fall for someone who enjoys to kill people,'_

 _ **'Geez, ever heard of 'don't judge a book by its cover?'...come on, you don't know anything about him!'**_

 _'I know that he kills, that's enough for me,'_

 _ **'Give him a chance! Maybe he's not so bad after all,'**_

 _'What makes you think that I'll give him a chance?!'_

 _ **'You judged Sai only because you didn't like his nickname. Now we found out that he's actually really nice,'**_

 _'Hmmm, maybe you're right,'_

"Haruno-san,"

Sakura snapped out of her thought and looked at him. "What is it, Pein-san,"

"I want you to shut up when I'm talking to someone. Don't open your mouth when they ask you personal questions but most of all controle your emotions. Your temper back then was really disturbing and you better should call me Pein-sama if you don't want any problems with other criminals,"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like repeating myself, you'll obey all of my orders,"

"Forget it-"

"Remember that _you_ insisted on helping me..."

She gritted her teeth. That damn- He want her to controle her emotions? Oh, he'll get what he wants... he'll get more than that after his work- whatever it is, she doesn't care- was over then he's going to regret playing with her.

 _'To hell with him! He's a dead man!'_

 _ **'Great...'**_

"Oh, and Haruno-san?"

"What is it, _bastard_?" Sakura sneered, pissed off.

"Haruno," Pein growled darkly and grabbed her wrist, twisting it hard. "Watch your mouth... or die. I'm your enemy,"

She cursed under her breath. "Is that all you want to tell me?"

"Yes, you're going to die anyway if you don't know what you are doing,"

"Hmph, we'll see about that,"

Sakura groaned and bumped into Pein's back at the sudden stop. Glaring at him, she stepped to the side to see what he was looking at. A light brown-haired student stood next to someone who was talking happily to a teacher before they walked back to the school.

Pein took something out of his pocket and gave it to her.

She raised an eyebrow, looking at the same walky-talky she had with her then plugged it inside her right ear. He did the same thing and showed her a photo of the studend they just saw a few minutes ago.

"His name is Fujiwara Toru, you'll go as a new student to his school and get some informations out of him. Something about his father Fujiwara Ryuga... I had some business with him at Moonlight Village but he somehow disappeared,"

"O-oh yeah?"

"I planned on killing him since _he_ stole my wrist clock," Pein shrugged then walked into the school. "We don't know each other."

"What will _you_ do?"

"I'll get my informations if you fail. I need this shit over,"

"W-wait! What should I do?"

"Wait for my signal! Stay where you are,"

Sakura sighed, waiting patiently for his signal. Wasn't it a bit odd that he hadn't say anything about her clothes? Wearing black clothes like she was a spy who suddenly stepped out of the shadows.

Oh, well... she'll just blame him if it doesn't work.

Yeah, blame a criminal for doing something stupid...

"I'm losing my mind," Sakura sighed again. "Better finish this shit like he said."

She looked around and saw a nice looking café oposite of the school. Why should she listen to him when she was hungry? She'll eat a little then come back like nothing happened...

Little did she know that Pein was watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Haruno-san... can you hear me?"_

"Uh-hu! Loud and clear, _Pein-sensei_!"

 _"I can see that you are not inside the building yet so no need to act right now,"_

"...My apologize, Pein _-sama_. What is it that you want to tell me?"

 _"I only want to remember you that this is really important. Failure is not acceptable, got it?"_

"..."

 _"Haruno-san?"_

"Tch, who do you think is doing the hole work? I've got everything under controle right now so don't _you_ dare mess this up,"

 _"Like you are used to something like this,"_

"For god's sake! All I have to do is watch over a boy and nothing more! Geez, you're like Sasuke and his father!"

 _"Oh yeah? You mean they're cold and emotionless like me?"_

"Tsk! Damn straight!"

 _"It's Tsuki High, the students there are different than other schools,"_

"So? No big deal, I can handle you so why can't I handle some dangerous teens?"

 _"... Stupid, bitch,"_

"Thanks, manwhore..."

 _"Now, I changed my mind. I'll not help you but I'll be watching you when you got caught,"_

"Thank you, that will remember me to kill you after this,"

 _"We'll see about that... Oh, look at the time, ten more minutes before your first lesson starts,"_

"Whatever, I'll be going now,"

With that said, the bright pink-haired girl turned her walky-talky off and continue to eat her strawberry cake till the small white plate was left with crumbs. The waitress who brought Sakura the cake noticed that the pinkett was finished and approached her table before picking the plate up.

Sakura gave him a warm smile, opening her bag to take her wallet out so she could pay for her cake.

A hand stopped her from doing that.

The pinkett looked at his hand before shifting her confused emerald eyes at the dark brown-haired boy with hazel brown eyes.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sakura, confused.

She narrowed her eyes and stared at him, waiting patiently for him to speak. Did he knew that she was working for a criminal? Did she eat the cake in a wrong way? Did she-

"U-ummm... t-the cake i-is on me," he stuttered quietly and blushed.

Sakura blinked and blinked a few more times then her eyes slowly widened in realation at what situation she was in. A light blush covered her pale cheek and turned her head to her right avoiding to look at him.

She hadn't saw that he was avoiding her eyes too.

"T-thanks for your kindness b-but I can pay for my own," Sakura was about to grab her walled only to be stopped again as he grabbed her wrist.

"S-sorry! I-i didn't mean to do that," he quickly let her hand go, taking a few steps away from her in embarrassment. "I-i really don't mind paying it for y-you..."

She then looked at him, not knowing what to do. Should she accept the offer from a stranger?

 _'Geez, why does he insist on paying for my cake? If we keep this talk, I'll be late for... school!'_

 _ **'Muahaha! Be happy that we don't need to pay! Free cake for us!'**_

"Hey, Kou! Can't you just give your girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and continue to work?! I need your help over here!" shouted a light blond-haired boy, smirking at the two blushing teens.

"S-shut up, Sora-baka!" yelled Kou, embarrassed. "She is not-"

He caught his breath as arms of the pinkett wrapped around his body. Sakura blushed heavily and listened to his now fast beating heart she had caused. She then quickly broke the hug and crossed her arms, head turned to the side but her eyes were on him.

"I usually don't like accepting offers from others without giving something in return," Sakura cleared her troat. "U-umm... I think that h-hug was enough but since I know your name it would be only fair if you also know mine. I'm Haruno Sakura."

Smiling like an idiot, Sakura held her hand out for him to take.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura, I'm Kaito Kou," Shin took her hand and shook it.

"I-i need to got to school now," Sakura awkwardly let his hand go, took her bag then headed out of the café.

"Uh, I-i hope to see you soon, Sakura," Kou walked her out of the café, feeling a little bit disappointed that he had not much time to talk to her.

Sakura turned around and winked at him. "Aww~ I'd like to talk to you after school again!" the pinkett waved him goodbye and ran towards the building oposite of the café.

Kou blushed, watching her entering and disappearing inside the school called Tsuki High.

"Ohlala~ why are you blushing like that, Kou?" Sora laughed loudly before patting his best friend's back. "Ne, ne Kou-kun! Are you-"

 _! Whack !_

"Shut up," growled Kou and disapeared behind the kitchen doors.

"Ouch! Geez, kill joy!" Sora rubbed the back of his head and approached the new customers before writting their orders down.

o~O~o

8:10 am.

Sakura turned on her little walky-talky near her ear as she kept looking for her class for the past ten minutes. It was irritating and quiet annoying that she couldn't find her classroom. And it was not her fault.

 _"Eh? Late on your first day at school?"_

"Shut up, you're not helping me. What do you want now?"

 _"Did you saw the look on that Kou guy's face? I could already tell that he is stupid,"_

"Don't be so rude to Kou! He's actually cute,"

 _"Cute?! Why? Because he_ blushed _for you? God spare me!"_

"Why are you talking about him anyway?"

 _"I only don't know why males who saw you have immediantelty a crush on you..."_

"What are you talking about?"

 _"Don't tell me that you hadn't notice the stares you got?"_

"What should I say... No man can resist me,"

 _"I can, I would be even happy if you leave me alone,,"_

"Funny, and you're not a man. You're more like a whining girl demanding someone to do things,"

 _"If they only know how bad your temper is they'll think other wise,"_

"What do you think of me?"

"You're ugly,"

"..."

"Your forehead in insanly big, you have freakish pink hair, your emerald eyes always shone in the darkness making them look really creep as hell. I also want to add that your muscles doesn't give you a very attractive figure and your-"

"Yeah, yeah... why are you telling me this now? Can't you tell it to someone who will actually have an interest to listen to you?"

"You're listening..."

She ignored him and continued to look for her class. She already got her schedule, locker nummber and books from the office (She's surprised that Pein already planned this out) so why can't she find her freaking class?! The pinkett felt a sweat drop as she looked at her wrist clock.

8: 30 am.

"What?! I spend twenty minutes searching for- Argh!" groaned Sakura in annoyance. "I need to calm down... calm down, Sakura, you can do this,"

The pinkett took a deep breaths then looked at the paper in her hand.

Homeroom with Hatake Kakashi - Room: 213

Sakura's eyes twitched as she looked at the door to her left side...

Room: 23

...before looking at the door to her right side...

Room: 153

A sigh escape her, Sakura walked around the hallways hoping to find her classroom while she looked at the room nummbers on the doosr.

She was more than pissed off.

 _'I'll beat the one who made this stupid school system!'_ Sakura thought angrily, still looking at the doors next to her.

Room: 56

Room: 11

Room: 43

Room: 321

Room: 27

Room: 211

Roo-

"...!"

"Ugh! The hell?!"

"Ow! I'm sorry," Sakura winced in pain and rubbed her forehead.

She was so caught up looking for the door of her class that she hadn't looked where she was going. The pinkett looked p at the person she bumped into. He had auburn hair and rinnged eyes that stared back at her.

She then notice that he was not alone and looked at the blue skined teen next to him.

Her emerald eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the teen with blue colored skin. The blue skined person felt her stare and glared at her.

"What are you looking at?!"

"You... you have _blue_ skin," awed Sakura, eyes sparkling in excitment.

"You have _pink_ hair," he sneered coldly, his glare turned into an annoyed look.

Sakura nodded. "That right, my hair is pink. It's also natural... but your skin-"

"Got a problem, pinkie?"

"-your skin is so cool!" squealed Sakura and hugged him out of nowhere.

He froze in shock then pushed her away from him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Hugging your teacher like that?!"

"T-teacher?! Oh, god! Sorry! I never saw someone unique like me!" smiled Sakura. "Oh, yeah! I'm Haruno Sakura by the way! I'm the new student."

"Pein-san already told me-"

Sakura looked at Pein.

"-You're new? Great, let me guess... you're lost and you're looking for your class, right?" asked the blue-skined teacher, crossing his arms.

"How did you know?"

"Just a feeling," he frowned slightly. "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame and this is guy next to me is Pein. Tell us what your first lesson is and we'll bring you there."

Sakura smiled, glad that she found someone who will help her. "I've Homeroom with Hatake Kakashi."

Kisame and Pein exchanged looks before they turned back to Sakura. Tilting her head to the side, Sakura was about to ask them what was wrong as the two began to walk towards the direction were she just came from.

Sakura shrugged and followed them.

"Uh, I have a question, Kisame-sensei,"

"What is it?"

"Why are you two not in class?"

Kisame chuckled. "We're guarding the hallways. There are some- No, scratch that... there are a lot of dumb students who ditch the first lesson and walks around the hallways. Me and Pein make sure that they go back to class."

Sakura smiled at him. "That's nice! You two aren't the only ones who are playing guard in the hallways, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kisame narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Think about it, Kisame-sensei, this school is really big! The principle must have sign more than two teachers to watch."

"Heh, you're smart, brat," smirked Kisame. "And here I thought that you're going to be another dumb fangirl."

She stopped on her steps, looking at him with confused eyes. "Fangirl? Me? Why would you think that? You don't know anything about me, Kisame-sensei," pouted Sakura, a hurt expression written on her face.

"Sorry, pinkie, you need to understand and accept the fact that most of the female students are fangirls here. I never met someone who doesn't drool over Pein, except a female friend of us."

"I see..." Sakura sighed.

She had already expected this to hear.

True, that her school was way different than Tsuki High but she had met worse schools than this one. Her school is, compare to Konoha High, worse. She could handle fangirls, nerds, sluts, bastards, jerks and the most stubborn students here.

What she couldn't handle was that she'll be get in a lot of problems due to the experiance back at her old school.

"Prepare yourself to get dirty," grinned Kisame, showing her his white sharp teeth.

"Don't worry, I'm already prepared for everything to happen," Sakura grinned back, missing the look Pein threw at her.

Kisame stopped infront of the door and was about to open it as it was thrown open from the inside before he fell backwards with someone on top of him. He cursed loudly and threw the blond-haired person to the side.

"What the hell, Deidara-san?!"

"S-sorry, Kisame-san, yeah! I'm in a hurry!"

"Kyaaa! Deidara-sensei!"

"Come back! Deidara-sensei~"

The rest of the students walked out of the class and made their way towards their second lesson.

Sakura stared at Deidara for a moment then walked inside the classroom with Kisame and Pein behind her. Behind the wooden desk sat the teacher reading an orange book. He had spiky silver hair and dark grey eyes. Her eyes travel to the mask he wore that covered the lower half of his face.

A smile crept up her lips but it soon disappeared as she looked at the book closely.

"Icha Icha Paradise?" Sakura's eyes widened and a dark blush covered her cheek again.

 ** _'Our teacher is a PERVERT! We are not prepared to this!'_**

 _'Shut up!'_

 _ **'Look! He-'**_

 _'I said SHUT UP!'_

Grabbing her head, Sakura let out a painful groan.

"You alright, pinkie?" Kisame asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Or is it our perverted sensei that gives you headach?"

"Meh, that's really nice of you to say, Kisame-sensei," muttered the silver-haired teacher and looked at the pinkett.

Sakura flushed and bowed. "I-i'm Haruno Sakura, the new student... a-and I'm sorry- U-umm, I-"

"You're forgiven, I'm Hatake Kakashi," smiled Kakashi. "I also got lost on my first day of school. Well, knowing from the principle, you've all classes with me and that I should take care of you or something like that. Don't know why though, mind telling me what's so spezial about you?"

"I don't know why he told you that. You don't need to listen to him," Sakura frowned.

"No, no, I don't mind taking care of you. Ryuga-sama spoke with me in a serious tone, I want to find out what you're hidding," Kakashi stood up and placed his book in his bag before taking Sakura's hand leading her to the next lesson.

"See you then at lunch, pinkie!" Kisame waved, walking with Pein to the other direction.

Sakura turned around, smiled and waved back. "Okay! See you later Kisame-sensei and Pein-sensei!"

"How do you know Ryuga-sama, Haruno?"

 _'I kicked his ass...'_

"My parents are friends with him,"

"Is that so? Does he always visit you and your parents?"

"Uh, no..."

"Mmhmm, you're interesting,"

"Thanks?" Sakura watched him from the corner of her eyes.

 _"Who are you talking to, Haruno-san?"_

"Ne, Hatake Kakashi, why are you asking me those questions?" asked Sakura, staring at him blankly.

 _"You're still with Kakashi?! Crap, stay away from him!"_

"I just want to learn more about you... _Haruno Sakura_ ,"

Sakura froze in shock and looked into his serious sharp eyes.

He knew... He knew who she was! This is not good!

She could already see the disappointed look on Tsunade's face. Kakashi suddenly brought her into an empty classroom. The pinkett grabbed her hand back then rushed towards the back of the class.

She felt uncomfortable being alone with him.

"Haruno Sakura here in Tsuki High? Must be a because of Tsunade or Fugaku, hm?"

"Who... who the fuck do you think you are?" growled Sakura, glaring at him.

 _"He's Hatake Kakashi, 36 years old and former member of the underground Shirami Mafia. He used to eleminat and sabotage the works of the other mafias but it all changed as the leader of the Shirami Mafia blamed him for the death of one of his best mens. I understand him but I don't like him. Who would? He was a fromer member of the Shirami Mafia... my rival."_

"Don't worry, I'm not here to stop you from what you're doing with Pein," sighed Kakashi, running a hand through his silver hair.

"Prove it," Sakura crossed her arms. "I don't trust you, _sensei_."

"Fine, come here,"

Sakura didn't hesitate and walked to stand infront of him. Emerald green eyes stared at black eyes. Kakashi leaned his head down to her face, not taking his eyes off of hers.

"Don't you dare kiss me-"

"Kizashi-san and Mebuki-san requested me to take care of you after the accident..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!"

 _"Ouch! What's the matter, Haruno?!"_

"You're lying!" shouted Sakura angrily. "Lies! ALL LIES!"

"Haruno, calm down-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Sakura cried, stumbling backwards.

The door slammed opened, revealing students and teachers of the other classes next door. They heard Sakura's shouts and wanted to see what had caused the new student to shout like that.

All eyes were on Sakura and Kakashi.

None of them made the lightest sound as they keep staring at them.

Kakashi tried to reach her only to froze on his steps.

Tears streamed down the pinkett's cheek as she held her head in pain. Her parents would never ask for a favor from... someone like him. To many painful memories sarted to come back making Sakura sick.

Sakura caughed heavily and fell on her knees.

"Haruno!" Kakashi knelt next to her. "Haruno! Snap out of it!"

"D-don't touch me!" Sakura stood up, took a few steps away from him and lost her balance before she fell flat on her stomach.

"What's the meaning of this, Hatake?!" asked a teacher in shock.

"I-i don't know," replied Kakashi, trying help the pinkett. "Haruno-"

Sakura glared at him and starts to cought out blood.

"Oh my god! What's wrong with her?!

"Is she alright?!"

"Not time to ask questions! Someone must help her!"

"Hey! Let the teachers see what's going on, you fuckers! I want to see what's fucking happening!"

"Tch, I was not kidding when I said that you always get your things by scaring people, yeah. A cool teacher you are, yeah,"

"What did you say, SHEMALE?!"

"S-shemale?! Why you-"

"Whoa! Why is it so crowded?! Tobi wanna see something! Kisame-san! Pick me up!"

"No way! Don't you dare touch me!"

"Fine, then tell Tobi at least what's happening inside!"

"Annoying, there is- P-PINKIE?!"

"Eh? Pinkie?"

"What the hell happened to you?! Are you alright?"

Looking up at the familiar voice, Sakura saw Kisame's shocked face through her tears. "K-kisame-sensei..."

"Answer my questions, pinkie," Kisame pushed the students out of his way and approached the pinkett.

"Fish face! You fucking know her?"

"She doesn't look good, yeah,"

"Tch, you just notice it now?"

"Shut it, Sasori!"

Her eyes shifted from Kisame to the crimson-haired man next to the blond-haired teacher. Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she stared into his bored hazel-brown eyes. He too stared at her.

"You... you seem familiar to me," Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Your eyes..."

 _'Oh no,'_ Sakura coughed again. _'Why now?'_

"Bring her to the infirmary! NOW!"

Sakura closed her eyes and laid her head on the cold floor.

o~O~o

"This sucks, first day at school and Ifinally caught the attention of maybe all students. I'll be the pink-haired freak starting tomorrow... maybe not. Pein will be so angry," muttered Sakura in annoyance and stared upat the white ceiling.

The clock on the wall signaled her that school will end in two hours.

A sigh escape her, Sakura closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened to her.

 _"She doesn't look good, yeah,"_

 _"Tch, you just notice it now?"_

 _Her eyes shifted from Kisame to the crimson-haired man next to the blond-haired teacher. Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she stared at his bored Hazel-brown eyes. He too stared at her._

 _"You...you seem familiar to me," Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Your eyes..."_

 _And everything went black..._

"Wonderful, just wonderful," Sakura slowly sat up and notice that her school bag laid next to the table with two gifts, three folded notes and a chocolate box on it. Her eyes twitched as she took the chocolate box.

 **Dear, Pinkie**

 **You really gave me a scare! Don't do that again! Oh, and the chocolate is from me, I hope it makes you feel better.**

 **From: Hoshigaki Kisame (Uchiha Itachi)**

Sakura chuckled in amusement and opened the chocolate box before stuffing a chocolate mouse in her mouth. She then took the other note and unfolded it while eating the other chocolate formed animals.

 **Dear, Haruno**

 **I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Please forgive me, I didn't knew that your parents hadn't told you that- Never mind, I called your 'business partner' and he threatened me that he'll have my head if something happen to you again.**

 **Someone's over protective, eh? Anyway, I really didn't mean to shock you. Again, I'm sorry. **I hope you can forgive me for what I did. And get better soon.****

 **P.S: I'm really not part of the S.M anymore. Forget about it.**

 **From: Hatake Kakashi**

"Huh? He hadn't done anything. I was the one who shouted like a psycho but if it's makes him feel better then I'll forgive him..." Sakura frowned slightly and took the last note from the table.

It was dark red colored instead of white like the two notes.

Sakura hesitate for a moment before she unfolded it and starts to read it.

 ** _Dear, Cherry_**

Her body froze, her hands began to tremble in fear and sweat slowly dripped down her forehead. She prayed to god that this note is not from him. Not him... anyone but him. Heck, she even wished that it was Pein!

 _ **Even though I'm not near you, I know that you're trembling in fear right now. You could already tell that I somehow broke out of jail but don't worry, I have no interest of killing you. I swear, I don't want to kill you. In fact, I would like to talk to you in public. Let's say... the cute café oposite of the shool is where we meet then we'll walk around the city to catch up times. You can see the café from the infirmary's window, right? I'm waiting for you there.**_

 _ **From: Anonymous**_

"Anonymous?" Sakura scoffed. "He hasn't changed at all."

Getting up, Sakura took her bag and packed the notes, two gifts and chocolate box in her bag before walking out of the infirmary room. She made sure that no one was in the hallways and made her way towards the café. As she stepped out of the school building, the pinkett turned her walky-talky on.

"Pein-san, can you hear me?"

No answer came back.

"God, please don't tell me that he left me alone," Sakura cursed quietly. "His lost... I won't help him if I met him again!"

She shook his head and ran towards the café. To her shock, she didn't except the one she hated the most talking to someone she doesn't want to see. He glared at the older red-haired male who gave him a bored look.

Clearing her troat, Sakura walked to their table.

He finally notice her presence...

"Oh, hello, Sakura-chan," he smirked. "Long time no see, I bet they praised you for putting me in juvy, am I right?"

"You two knew each other?"

"Mind your own business, _**Sa-so-ri**_..."

"I do what I want, _**dear cousin**_ ,"

"C-cousin?" Sakura stuttered, looking at the pale jade eyed person. "Y-you two are c-cousins?"

Sasori snorted. "I wish I'm not related to a loser who let himself getting caught by a pink-haired brat. But you're right... I'm related to-"

"Sabaku no Gaara," Sakura bit her bottom lip.

Gaara smirked, stood up and placed his forehead on hers.

"I heard everything while I was in juvy, dear... You. Can. Not. Escape. This. Time,"


End file.
